First Kiss
by IAmBadgerHearMeRoar
Summary: Set during Retribution. Mara finds Noah, but he's a bit different. Could she possibly no longer hurt him? Mara POV. *Language*


I felt like my heart was going to literally break free from my chest and leave me standing here, while it went off and ran a marathon without me. Because he was here. _Here. __  
>"<em>_Noah?__" _I choked out his name.

Jamie would be here soon. Kells was going to find me any minute, and she was most likely going to lodge a bullet right in my cranium but I couldn't make myself give a damn. Because the boy with the messy hair, who gave the musical references that only Daniel could understand, who made my knees shake and my palms sweat, who smoked and drank and yet he couldn't obtain a high, was here. His storm colored eyes narrowed, and a slim finger came up to his lips, silencing me. His shirt was torn, and his face was red, but he was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. The room was dark, perhaps an old patient room; the bed and broken mirror at least suggested that. The entire hospital was dark; Jamie had complained non-stop about needing night vision goggles since we got here.  
>My arms hung at my sides, helpless, as I watched him slowly move toward me. He wasn't dead; I always knew he wasn't. He stepped like a panther creeping up to it's kill. It was primal, but his shoulders were loose, and this relaxed me.<br>"Mara," His accented voice about made me faint, but I simply blinked at him in response. He cautiously held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you," He explained quietly.  
>"Hurt me?" I blurted out. "Noah?" I reached toward him.<br>"No," He pulled back. "No, just, let me explain," He stood up fully; I'd forgotten how tall he was. "I got hurt in the building collapse," He winced. "Actually hurt. But they did something to fix it. I'm fine now." His eyes shone. "I was actually hurt. All those years…" He looked off above my head for a second. "My power is gone." His eyes moved down to his empty hands; one had a white bandage wrapped around it. "Ha, power. Sorta sick way to think about it now. I can't heal, or feel, or hear anything."

I slowly moved closer to him, not wanting him move away again.  
>"It's just, gone. It feels like a part of me is missing," A hand ran through his already disheveled hair. The perfect, unbreakable boy, could finally bleed.<p>

I leaned against the wall, and slowly reached out and touched his hand. His mouth closed, and his fingers flipped up and gripped mine. It was the first time I'd touched him in so long. It was too dark in this place; when he didn't say anything else, I stepped closer.  
>I opened my mouth and whispered "Are you still hurt?"<br>He finally caught my eye, and I inhaled. "Are you?"  
>Swallow. "No."<p>

He looked up at the door I'd come through. "They coming?"  
>"Most likely." His fingers were still gripping mine; feeling just like they had that first day in his beat up old car. "Jamie was going to try and distract them so I could, uh, come find you," the blush that made it's way into my cheeks was insane.<br>Slowly he pulled up his free (and bandaged) hand and touched the side of my head. Subconsciously, I leaned into the touch. My eye closed, and I lived in that perfect moment where there was nothing but the two of us.  
>"Mara," His hoarse whisper made my blink up at him. "You know I love you, right?"<br>Breathe. "Noah-"

He dropped my hand and reached up so he could cradle my face. "Trust me," And that was the last thing he said before his mouth connected with mine.  
>I felt like I was going to sink into the floor and melt away. He gently pressed me back against the wall, as I reached up a hand and pushed it through his hair. It curled and twisted around my fingers, and I reviled in the feeling. His lips were soft and warm, and a wild noise came from the back of his throat when I pressed my tongue against them. His fingers pressed into my hips, pushing me into the wall, and getting as close as humanly possible. No spark, no feeling, no death.<br>I wiggled up and wrapped a leg around his waist, which warranted an almost silent "Fuck," from him, which made me smile. My intelligent mind said that this couldn't go any further because we might be meeting our death in about three minutes; oh but what a nice way to go. Noah must have thought the same thing, because he pulled back, and pressed his forehead against mine. Both of us were breathing in huffs, hearts racing, pulses running.  
>"That," Noah whispered into the silence. "That should have been our first kiss,"<br>There was banging down the hallway, and my eyes widened. Noah wet his lips, then gripped my hand. "Better late than never, right?"  
>I felt like crying, and running, and dancing in a circle. "Right."<p>

Our hands were connected, and we were ready. For whatever was to come.


End file.
